The Fifth Xiaolin Dragon
by Lpswriter01
Summary: When the fifth Xialon dragon appears new hope is put in the Xiaolin side's hearts, beacause this dragon harnesses the powers of all the forces of nature ( fire,water,eath and wind) and can also use the powers of plants and animals. But when a string of events happens in the Heylin's favor, will the new dragon cross over to the Heylin side? pairings- Kimiko-Raimundo jack-OCC
1. 1The Beggining

**Disclaimer- Unfortunatley I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Hey! This is my first fanfic and I really hope it turns out O.K. Before I start, I would like to go over things like when I will update the story and stuff like that. (Wow I sound like an adult! ^.^) I will usually be updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Oh, and for all the negative commenters, I'm ok with you guys critiquing me but don't be saying that I'm a horrid writer, remember that this is my first fanfic. Well, on with the story!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Beginning- **

** The air was clear with a soft breeze blowing past the landscape, making grass and flower buds and blossoms sway. A stream stretched across the meadow, carrying branches and leaves, taking them for a ride. Near that stream was a teenage girl, reading a book as small, mostly furry, creatures surrounded her. The young girl's deep brown eyes moved back and forth as she read, her deep orange hair swaying in the breeze. The girl looked up from her novel; something had gotten her attention. "Well hello there little lizard" She said looking at the small green reptile on her leg, "you're quite big for one of your kind. Usually you lizards don't come up to me." The lizard looked up to her, as if the teenager had offended it. "Well," said the lizard, sounding exasperated, "For your information I am no lizard, I am a dragon!"The girl rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Don't you think dragons are a bit bigger than you?" said the girl, as if an animal talking was normal. "Yes, yes I do." said the lizard, and with that the lizard grew much, much bigger, showing it was not a lizard but a dragon!**

** Now this startled the girl, and she stood up from her sitting position. She took a step back, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Wh-what the h-!" stuttered the girl. "No time for talk." said the dragon, "To explain this fast, I will tell you the important parts of why I'm here. There is a legendary group called the Xiaolin dragons (each for a force of nature), they are sort of like ninjas with special abilities. They help fight against the Heylin side, the side of evil, stopping them from conquering the world. Usually there are 4 Xiaolin dragons, but we have found a new, fifth one. You. You're parents already know about where you're going, and they packed your things. Your stuff is already in the temple. So, hop on. It's time to go." It seemed to take a few minutes for the teenager to process the information. She then hesitantly jumped onto the dragon, and together the two flew to China.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well there you go, The prologue of the story. I know it was short, but I just wanted to put just a little bit to see if you guys liked it. Leave reviews to say if it was good or not, and the next update will hopefully be on Wednesday. Bye! **

**–Lpswriter01**


	2. 2 The arrival

**Hey! I know I'm uploading earlier than I said I would, but I just ****NEEDED**** to write. So here is the second chapter. Oh, one more thing, This is the only chapter with mare than on first person POV. This is only to show what the first impressions are for some of the main character in the story. So, on with the show... I mean story!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-At the temple-**

**-Raimundo POV-**

**Light seeped through the rips in the curtain, seeming to dance across my room, birds singing their annoying songs. I covered my ears trying to fall back asleep on the new bed my parents had given me, so I didn't have to sleep on a mat. Seeing that I could not fall back asleep, I opened my eyes a crack, only to see a yellow face staring at me. "AAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I literally shot out of bed, "What the Hell Omi!" I felt my face burning as sleepiness left my head and anger entered. "It's too early for this crap! Take your weirdness elsewhere and let me SLEEP!" I yelled. I clamped my hand over my mouth, knowing I made the wrong choice of words. Omi sat there eyes filling up with water. "Well… if that's how you feel then I'll leave. Just don't bother asking me about the new ****_Female_**** dragon that is coming." Omi said walking away. "W-wait up little dude," I stammered, "I didn't mean Th…wait did you say a new girl is coming to live here!" I exclaimed. "I've got to get ready! I'll be down in a snap Omi!" At hearing this Omi smiled and skipped away. I then brushed my teeth fixed my hair and got dressed in my usual white hoodie and faded green pants.**

**I ran down the hall and slid down the railing of the stairs, and then I ran to the kitchen where Kimiko, Clay and Omi were waiting. "Looks like the yellow rooster woke you up too, partner." Clay said, munching on some toast. "The yellow head woke you guys too?" I asked sitting down at the table, and pilling eggs, bacon, hash browns and buttered biscuits. "Yeah, he was saying something about a new dragon coming, a legendary one too." Said Kimiko, yawning. "All he told me was that the new dragon was a girl…" I said stuffing hash browns into my mouth. "Amph wath up wif the beffast? If a bit weirth to haff thith stuff." I said. "Whoa there partner, swallow before you talk!" Clay said. I swallowed the repeated what I had said before, "And what's up with the breakfast, it's a bit weird, and different, to have this stuff here." This time it was Omi to speak up, "Raimundo, the visitor is from the U.S.A, so we made food that she would be used to eating!"**

**At that moment the door flew open, making me and my friends jump. Standing there in the door way was Dojo and a tall and skinny girl, with long, orange hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt of a computer game called "Minecraft" and faded boot cut jeans. She smiled a super cute smile and waved a small wave. "Hi" she said in a beautiful accent, Latin-American maybe, and I couldn't help myself from whispering 'Wow'.**

**-At temple-**

**-Kimiko POV-**

**I took a nibble from my eggs, the only familiar thing on the table. "Raimundo, the visitor is from the U.S.A, so we made food that she would be used to eating!" Omi said, continuing the conversation they had been having. I couldn't believe they went through all that trouble for some stranger.**

**At that moment the door flew open, making me and my friends jump. Standing there in the door way was Dojo and a tall and skinny girl, with long, orange hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt of a computer game called "Minecraft", a game that nobody I knew liked, and faded boot cut jeans that were so not stylish. She smiled a shy and slutty smile and waved a small wave. "Hi" she said in a horrible accent, Latin-American maybe, and I couldn't help myself from thinking – ****_Wow, she is a total slut! I swear she is staring straight at Raimundo! Ugh, I can't believe she's gonna be living here!_****-.**

**-At Temple-**

**-New Xiaolin monk POV-**

**As the dragon and I walked up to the door of the temple a million thoughts and emotions went through my mind. What if they hate me, what if they think I'm weird, what if I can't do it! I hesitantly opened the door. Sitting at a table eating were three boys, one that was small and yellow, one that looked like a cowboy and one that looked sort of Hispanic in some way, Brazilian maybe. There was also one girl, obviously Asian. She had her hair in beautiful pick-tails. "Hi.." I said. The boys instantly looked at me as if I were an angel or something. I couldn't help it, I blushed. But the girl looked at me in total disgust. I wonder whats up with her. Well, this is going to be a long day!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well, hope you liked it! hopefully new update later today or tommorow. Bye!**

** -Lpswriter01**


	3. 3 Explaining and Room Arangements

**Well Chapter three is here! oh and-**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, Harry Potter or the Miami Heat.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**3. Explaining and sleeping arrangements**

***New dragon POV***

**"Hi, I… I'm Raimundo…" said the brown-haired Brazilian. "Hey partner, I'm Clay" said the blond cowboy. "I am Omi!" said the yellow guy. "I'm Kimiko" said the pig-tailed girl un-enthusiastically. Surprised with the "friendly" introduction I said, "Well hi! My name is Natalie. Um…. do you think you can explain why I'm here."**

**"Well," said the fairly attractive boy, "We don't really know. We could ask Master Fung though!" he said. I nodded and we walked over to a room with a table and a map. Sitting by the map was the dragon from before, Dojo, and a very old man who I guessed was Master Fung. "Master Fung… We sort of want to know why Natalie's here." Said Raimundo.**

**"Oh, I'll explain" exclaimed Dojo, "Okay, so. When the Sheng Gong Wu, these items that use magical properties to do stuff that we have to get and protect, were created around ten thousand years ago by the first Xiaolin Monks, these old dudes who had powers depending on their force of nature, air, water , fire and earth, but they needed to say there Wudai name. But there has been a legend of one who has all the forces of nature on their side and can speak to animals and move plants. That Xiaolin monk can use their power without saying their Wudai name, without using Sheng Gong Wu or being an apprentice dragon. You Natalie are that Xiaolin dragon. Now, the Xiaolin side is the good side, so there must be a bad side right? That side is the Heylin side. They try to take over the world, with evil domination. They want to bring evil and darkness to the world with the Sheng Gong Wu, so we have to get the Wu before them, get it?"**

**"Yup" I said. "Now." Said Dojo, "To get your room arrangement. You will be sharing a room with either Kimiko or Raimundo, because they have the large rooms, with each side mirroring each other. So, who will it be?" "Oh, no." said Kimiko, "I'm not sharing with a stranger! Plus, my Hairspray and stuff are taking up the other space. I guess she has to sleep in the living room." "Well," said Raimundo, "She can move into my room."**

**"Well then, its settled" said Dojo. Kimiko's eyes glared at me as if I did something wrong. I just shrugged and followed Raimundo to our room. "Well this is your side" he said pointing to the side of the room that had a bed, a dresser, a bookcase and a desk with a lamp. "Thanks" I replied and laid my bags on the bed.**

**I first unpacked all my books, which were about 50 in total and put them on the shelf in alphabetical order. Then I put all my file paper and folders in the desk drawers. Finally I put my clothes and hair accessories away in the dresser.**

**After all that I put up my posters on my side of the room. One of a book series called "Harry Potter", one of the basketball team of my home town, "The Miami Heat", and one of a picture I took of Miami Beach. I then slid my empty bags under the bed and lay down on the bed. I looked at Raimundo's side of the room. It had a bed with a poster of soccer, soccer magazines in his bookcase and another poster of Rio. ****_So I was right! He's from Brazil._**

**"Hi." Said Raimundo as he walked in, "I see you're tired." "Yeah. It's weird that today I found out a billion things I thought were fake, are real." I said. "Yeah… I know" he replied.**

**Just** **then Dojo came in. "Guys a new Sheng Gong Wu has revealed itself! The rose of misfortune!" he said. "Well, time to go I guess." Raimundo we bolted Out the door.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**That I for today. Ill post again on !**


	4. 4 Lost Freinds

Hey guys! Chapter 4 is finally up! I'm sorry it's been awhile but my computer broke so my dad needed to fix it so yeah. Oh and before I started to upload this I looked at a review from Blake -ty for the suggestions! :D-. Oh and when I write _like this _I means it's a thought. Well on with the story!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

4. Lost friends

-Basement-

-Jack Spicer-

I sat on my rolling chair, spinning around and around, looking at the watch I found when I was working on my new chick-bots. I mean, every guy needs a girlfriend right? I was admiring the watch and its many sparkles and shiny spots.

"JACK SPICER!" a shrill voice screeched.

I stopped spinning, adjusted my goggles, and looked at the source of the voice. _Oh crap! It's Wuya!_ "W-Wuya! I- I was going to work on the robots I swear. But then I saw something shiny" I explained, holding up the watch. "Wait a second; aren't you supposed to be with Chase?"

Wuya placed her hands on her hips and said "Chase needed to… sort out some stuff. But, I need you to help me."

_Well… maybe I'll give it another try. You know what no! She left me for Raimundo. And when he left her she __was__ with me for a while…. Then again she left for chase as soon as she got the chance!_ "No Wuya, never again!" I said putting on my shiny watch.

Wuya stalked closer "I don't think you heard me Jack. I need you to help me!" She screamed, sending a photograph flying. That photo was of me and my best friend from school before I started getting home- schooled. It was one of our best pictures. "Hey!" I yelled, running over to the photograph, the glass cover of it shattered and spread around the picture. _Thank gosh it didn't rip! _"What the hell did you do that for Wuya?" I yelled balling my hands into fists, anger dripping from my tone like venom on a snake's teeth, "You are sooooo lucky I didn't break". I picked up the photo and turned to Wuya. The sight was horrifying. She was glaring at me, sparks coming out of her fists and her hair seemed to be a raging fire. I actually wouldn't be surprised if it was one. _Oops… I made her mad._ "Wu- Wuya… I'm s…." I said scrambling backwards. "I'm Lucky!" she screeched, "You are lucky I need you Spicer!" She walked up and grabbed me by the collar, hoisting me up. "And you are going to help me. Whether you like it or not!" I felt like screaming my head off. "O- Okay Wuya…" I said. _You old witch hag!_ I'd rather put up with her than die any day. "Now, I need you to get a Sheng- Gong-Wu for me. It is the rose of misfortune. As in, if you don't do this right you will have a lot of misfortune. Use you little Sheng-gong-Wu searcher thing- a –ma- bob" she said pointing to my watch- like machine, "And when you finish meet me here" she finished pointing to an island- like spot on my map. _Are we going to a tropical resort! Nah. Probably not._ She sashayed to the chair. "Who knows, maybe you won't screw up" she said. Then she vanished. I sighed and stuck the photo I had been gripping into a pocket on my coat. Then I got my hele-bot and flew away.

(-)

On the way there I thought about the picture. My old best- friend was the nicest kid I ever met. I could tell she did have a tiny bit of evil. But she showed it when she played sports, she was very competitive. Anyways, She was the only one that had accepted me for me. Red hair and eyes, goggles and all. And at recess she would listen to me rant of how I would one day rule the Earth. She always said I was too nice and good to do that for evil. But, I guess she was wrong. But she always said I was a good person at heart, after she said that she would usually ruffle my hair and I would roll my eyes.

Suddenly I saw a group of people and a dragon going toward a bush, and I knew that's where the Wu was. I lowered myself down to the spot where the Wu was.

"Jack Spicer!" cried the small boy that looked like a cheese snack.

"Hey Xiaolin losers! It is I, Jack Spicer evil boy genius and I hope you guys aren't looking for the rose of misfortune, because that Wu is mine!" I said.

I dramatically placed my hands on my hips, blocking the Wu.

"J.S?" said a familiar voice from the group.

I looked over the group. _Hmm.. one, two three four… Wait a second! An extra person! Wait a minute is that…_

"Naty?" I replied slowly. It was her! It was my old best friend!


	5. 5 A failed reunion

Hey guys! Here's the next chappie! Oh and:

Disclaimer- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Or do I! Muahahaha! Seriously I don't own it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter 5- A failed reunion

-Natalie POV-

I stared at the pale red-headed boy. He looked so familiar, like someone I used to know… maybe from middle- school. No it can't be…

"J.S?" I said confused. The boy, the one I knew as Jack Spicer, scanned me and the group of Xiaolin warriors.

"Naty? Is that you?" Jack said, a small smile spreading across his face. I walked to the front of the group. I nodded smiling. Happiness filled my heart as I looked at Jack. He was my old middle school best friend. He was one of my only friends, mostly because I was his friend others thought I was weird but I didn't care. We had spent so many years together. We had so many good memories.

"Jack… it's been so long!" I said cheerfully, "But… one question, are you the bad guy here." I said, already knowing the answer.

" Yeah but… can we catch up before the whole, butt-whooping thing?" he replied. Folding his hands across his chest.

"Ehhem!" exclaimed Kimiko, "We have to get Wu here!" Jack and I just stared at her raising our eye-brows.

"Kim, let them have their moment. Then we can get the Wu." Raimundo said, placing a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"No. We came here for Wu and I'm gonna get it. That stupid girl can have her moment with Spicer later." Kimiko stated as she sprinted to the Rose of Misfortune. Jack tried to stop her but it was too late, Kimiko had it.

"The Rose of Misfortune." Kimiko said, "Brings misfortune to the target by making their fears real. This could come in handy right about now." A twisted smile crept on her face as she pointed the Wu at me. "Rose of Misfortune!" she shouted as a red light swirled toward me.

Five big fat spiders formed at my feet. "Eeeek!" I screamed scrambling back. "Move away nice… little… spiders" I said. Usually animals paid attention to me and did what I said, but now they didn't. I tried to move some sort of plant to block them, a power I found I had when I was little, but there was no plants around. The boys stared dumb struck at Kimiko, but Kimiko stayed with that weird smile on her face, and.. purple hair? Did it just change? Just then I noticed what type of spiders those were. They were tarantulas.

"G-get those away!" I screamed. I fell to the floor, and one of the spiders crawled on me. I tried to kick it off but it just stayed on. Then it bit me and a strong wave of pain filled my body as I let out a small whimper. I scrambled back even further but I hit my head into a tall rock. _What a convenient place to have a rock! Grrr! _ I tried to flick off the spider but another one just jumped on my hand.

"Get those away from her!" Jack screeched, shaking with anger, "This is low, even for you guys!"

"Kim, stop it! Come on please!" Rai pleaded. His face mirrored total shock. Kimiko acted as if she couldn't hear them and kept the Wu pointed at me. I picked up a pebble to throw at the other girl but two more tarantulas jumped on my hand, knocking out the pebble. One of them bit me, not as hard as the last bite but longer. Small black spots came into my vision as my head started to throb from when I hit it against the rock.

"Come on li'l lady, Natalie didn't do nothin' to you!" Clay said walking forward.

"Clay be careful! I believe Kimiko has misplaced her glass balls!' Omi said. None of them corrected Omi, because they were too shocked to do so. Just then the last spider jumped on my other leg. Then they all bit me in unison, an un-bearable pain filled my body and with one last whimper, I passed out.

(-)

- Normal POV-

"NATALIE!" Jack screeched running to her. The spiders vanished as Kimiko lowered the Rose of Misfortune.

"What the hell was that for? She might be dead for all we know!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he shook with rage. Jack lifted her up and turned his hele-pack. "Now if you don't mind I'm taking Naty to a hospital. Have fun explaining this to master foot-smell!" He said as he and Natalie became air born. He then set course to the hospital nearby.

"Kimiko, why did you do that? Natalie's on our side remember!" shouted Raimundo. Kimiko groaned as she fell to the floor and fainted.

"What the… Kimiko?" said Raimundo with a worried look on his face. "Alright, let's take Kim home then we'll check on Natalie and Jack." He said picking up Kimiko. The other boys nodded and the group headed back for the temple. But, as they were walking, none of the boys saw a mist float out of Kimiko's open mouth and fly away.

(-)

-Jack's POV-

I sat by Natalie's hospital bed. Thankfully the tarantulas weren't all that poisonous and the venom didn't kill her. Even though she was being cured from the venom, she still was unconscious from when she hit her head on that rock. _Hopefully she wakes up soon…_

"Oi, Spicer! How's Natalie doing?" said a worried voice. I looked up to see Raimundo, Omi and clay in the room.

"Doing better, no thanks to you guys." I mutter returning my gaze back to Naty. I'm sure they could tell I was crying, but I don't care. "Hey, where's the crazy lady from your group?" I ask, still not looking at them. I know she's not there because if she was here I would have a lot of bruises.

"Back at the temple, she fainted." said Raimundo walking up to Naty. I don't know why they are even here because by the looks of it they didn't know Natalie much. Plus it's their fault she is in this mess. I think of things to shout at them, things that could really hurt them. My anger was taking over and I knew it.

_Don't lose control Jack, Don't lose control. It's been forever since you lost your temper. You can't let them see you like this! You. Can't. Lose. Your. Temper!_ But I couldn't help it, and before I could stop it all hell broke loose.

"Why are you guys even here?! It's your fault she's like this!" I scream, anger and frustration in my voice. "If it weren't for you guys she would be fine, back in Miami! It's all your fault she's here! It's your fault my best friend is hurt! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I break down and start crying into my hands. I must look pathetic to them, but I don't care. My one and only true friend was very hurt because of them. I glance at them quickly and I see Clay by my side. _What the…_

"Hay partner, I know it's tuff seeing her hurt, especially since she's a very good pal of yours, but try and calm down." Clay says putting a hand on my shoulder. I continue crying into my hands and all of a sudden the memory of the first time I met Natalie comes to my mind.

**-Flashback-**

I was sitting at my desk on the first day of middle school as my old class- mates walk into the room. Since I had gone to a K-8 center I had known these people all my life and I knew they all thought I was a nerd and a freak. They all judged me because of my pale skin and the unnatural hair and eye color, and the fact that I always wore black. Plus in 5th grade I had started to put on markings under my eyes with my mom's mascara. But all of a sudden a new girl walked in. She had deep brown eyes and long orange hair. A lot of the boys stared at her and a couple of girls walked up to her to say hi. Then the said something and pointed at me. I knew they were telling her I was a freak and a nerd or that I was evil. I was kind of evil, my dream was to rule the earth. I had came up with that as a way to get attention, a way to make people finally respect me.

_That girl probably thinks I'm a weirdo and is probably going to ignore me like the rest of the class._ But the girl just shrugged and did the unthinkable. She walked over to my table (that only had me, of course) and sat down.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "My name's Natalie Gonzalez. Those girls said you're a freak, but I could tell their just jealous. So… what's your name?"

_What! She's actually is being nice. And she doesn't think I'm weird!_

"I-I'm Jack Spicer." I said, smiling my first smile in years. I knew things would be different.

**-End Flashback-**

I look up at Clay and nod, knowing that I was just letting off my anger at them for no reason.

"I… I'm sorry" I mutter, looking at my hands.

"It's okay partner." Clay said. "I think we should leave guys." Clay said and with that I was left alone in the room, besides Naty of course.

"Thank you for always being there for me" I whisper to Natalie's sleeping body as I lean back in the chair and drift off to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lpswriter- yay! This chappie had a cute ending, don't you think?

Jack- Why do I look like a wimp in this chapter!

Lpswriter- Because you care about your friend. Be happy I even gave you a friend,

Jack- Hmm… she's really hot though! Do I get to kiss her!

Lpswriter- Maybe. Probably not. Well, see you guys next time!


	6. 6 The Truth

Hey guys! Sorry but there is no chappie today. My internet is down and I will post this later when it is back up. Plus I have had no time to write. So instead I will leave you with a picture I got from google yesterday of pokemon diamond (I do not own the picture nor do I own pokemon) :

:

,. .,_

. . . . . . . `'-,-, \;., . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . `-\ `-. :;:;, . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . \`.`-`.`.-`:;.. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . \.`. `.`.`:`?`. . .:. . .

. . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . . \\ `'. \ `.`:?`. .%&:.. .

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::... \\,.,\ `\ `:`:?`. ''' .

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::%%::.. `.rd;. \ `|`:?\ . .

::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::%%&&&%:. .. `:rd;. \ `. ,.-;

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;' ';;;;;;;;;;;;::%%###&&%::... `':d;.`. `v' /,.:`'

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ,. ';;;;;;;;;;;;%####&&&%::''' `\d\ `. ,;`;:;`

' ';: \ `. ':' ';;;%%' _._ \ ) | |# `.;\

: ,. ':. \ `. ` ,. ';;;;;;;;;;' `' `' / | /|_`-.`:,'

#######&&&%%%: ( `-. ' \ `. \ \ ';;''';;' ` `-.._ / / / | /\`'\

#########&&%%: `. `. \ `. \ \ ' '` ,..-.._/ / /. ,|/`;!/

###########. `. `-._`. \ \!\ ,. \_ / | /r. / ' ;,` .

######' '`. `. ;`: '-`.!\ `.`. ,. `-. / /r. / . .

##' ,._ ` `. `.`. \ \!| `. `. `-.,'/ / |m.( ...

. `. `'-.._)`. `.`.!\ || i `. `-. _/ | /mr.|,; :.:.:.:.

':::::::::;. `-. `-.`-. \ \!\ \| )\ `. `-., |/mm./ | .:::::::

'::::::::::.. `-._ `-.`-.?`.`!| L/?) ,.-'`.`. `;.ZZ.-:( .:;;;;;;

':::::::::.. `-.._`..`?'!?'?'-!/.-` `.`-.`. \!|,) ::;;;;;;

. ':::::::::... `);:-;`;-`'''` `) ` \?( ::;%%%%%%

\`. '::::::' ,.`` / ( ,' ,-\ :;.,_ ,.-`,/ / \ .-`-. - \| .::&####&

`. '\ `-...-` ,d/ /,...,\. /|`-;\'`!?,\.' ::%&%&%&

. `._-`.._ ,rrnmd:/ .`; :```:;;. / / ,rd) !?,`''\ .::%%%%%%:

. `. ``-;;;:::`.` .`.' ,rnd`; / ,r;` ,.;brrr.\ ::;;;;;;:

.:. `-._ ,rrbyMa;` .`,` ,rriland) / ;' .` /brmnrr.\ '::;;;;;:

&%:. ._`'-:::;;/ ,-'(_,.:::``)/ /\/_.;._`_,`brnmmnr.\\ ':::::::

%;. | .-. -._.-''-'-' `-` _| / ZZ:| \_ :.:.:

:: .-| | .`-...-.||===||.-.^^.-..-.-.-.| _ /_ ,-` ...

|/V/\\.===========================================================\|

/` \/ \| Copyright 2006-2007 Marriland / Devin Peltier-Robson |

Walkthrough Version 2.50.

Just kidding! I needed an excuse to put that :D anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer- You all know what this means :I

Ch6. The truth

-Natalie POV-

"Ugh" I groaned turning over in the bed I was in. Wait a bed? I opened my eyes to find I was night time. There were a pair of red eyes looking at me from a chair across the room.

"It's about time you're up! It's been 3 days." said two voices. I turned the other way to see a pair of brown eyes.

"Hi Jack. Hi Rai." I mumbled. "One question, where am I. Wait 3 days!?"

"Well, you're in the hospital. Remember, the tarantulas and stuff. You went unconscious." explained Jack.

"And Jack here took you to the hospital." Finished Rai.

"Wow…. Well thanks Jack." I said as I sat up in bed.

"Hey! I helped." Said Rai.

"Suuuure you did. Well then thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see the patient is awake" said a nurse who walked in the room. Rai smiled at me then walked out of the room.

"You should be leaving in about 15 minutes ok?" the nurse said. I nodded. I noticed I was in different clothes. _ But, who changed me?_

"I hope you and your brother have a nice day!" the nurse said as she left. _Brother?! _ I looked at Jack. He shrugged and made a sheepish grin.

"So, who changed me into these clothes huh, 'brother'? " I said glaring at Jack.

"Heh, heh… um…... the nurse and I, but I just handed her the clothes. I didn't see anything!" he admitted. Happy with this answer I started heading out.

"Come on, let's go." I said to Jack and we started leaving.

(-)

- 1 hour later-

-at temple-

-Kimiko's POV-

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed. _Huh? The last thing I remember was getting on Dojo. Did I fall off or something? That's never happened before._

I got up and headed out of my room to find out. Out in the kitchen I found Clay and Omi glaring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You know what! Do not play the dumb game!" Omi said.

"It's 'don't play dumb' partner, and Omi's right, you should know." Clay exclaimed.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I said, feeling worried. _What had happened yesterday?_

"You almost killed Natalie!" Clay replied.

"What! I did not! Never, especially not to a girl!" I exclaimed.

"You did! You seemed most upset when Natalie and Jack saw each other, because they are best friends or something." Omi said.

"They're what! Well that is a bit shocking, but I wouldn't try to kill her because of that." I said.

Just then Rai, Jack and Natalie came in.

"Oh, your up." Said Rai.

"Ugh…. you." said Jack

"Wasn't your hair dyed purple yesterday?" Natalie asked. _Did she just ask if I died my hair purple?_

"No, my hair wasn't purple. Yesterday I died it brown." I said pointing to my brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Who gives a damn! I just want to know why she did that yesterday." Exclaimed spicer, that good for nothing momma's boy.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted. The whole time Natalie was muttering to herself, not paying attention to any of this.

"Yes you did! I saw you with my own eyes!" yelled Jack.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about! You must have been hallucinating!" I screamed.

"Yes you di-" Jack started but was interrupted by Natalie.

"No she didn't." said Natalie.

"See!" I said.

"What! She attacked you for Heilyn's sake!" Said Jack.

" Well, it looked like her, it was her body, but it wasn't 'her'. Her hair hadn't been purple, but they were when she attacked me. And that smile…. Ugh. And her voice sounded different, like an old woman's voice. And from what you guys have been telling me about Wuya, I think Wuya possessed her." Natalie stated.

"But… how? And with none of us noticing." Rai muttered.

"It is our Xiaolin duty to stop Wuya!" shouted Omi.

"I aint gonna help with any of this 'Xiaolin business' crap. Smell ya later Xiaolin losers. Bye Naty." Jack said as he went outside and activated his hele-bots and flew away.

"Thanks. For believing me I mean." I said to Natalie.

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" she replied. _Maybe she's not so bad._ I smiled at her and followed the others, who were heading outside.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yay! I finally posted this! I love the ending! :D

Jack- Wow! I'm cool in this chapter!

Kimiko- Sure you are..

Natalie- Of course you were Jack! –being a supportive friend-

Well, see u guys next time.


End file.
